legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
A.D.A.M (KingofEvil9)
"The Shadow isn't like anything you may have seen Nicole, for every 5 we kill, 500 more are made. For every 10, 10,000 and so on. Just because I'm not human anymore doesn't mean I'm not smart." - A.D.A.M talking to Nicole about the Shadow. Information A.D.A.M (Previously Adam Holiday) is an android and Gifted hacker and warrior who acts as a protagonist in LOTM: Darkness Rising and LOTM: Dark Skies. He is the son of Dr. Jason Holiday, who is also the creator of Nicole the Lynx. He was turned into an android by his father after Adam had succumbed to brain cancer. While many attempts at replicating Adam's subconscious failed, the project succeeded after Jason transferred Adam's subconscious onto an A.I chip, perfectly replicating his son's personality. However, after the Shadow penetrated Bravo Op during the Shadow Wars, Jason stored Adam in a charging pod, powering him down but keeping him safe from the Shadow forces. History Born at an unknown time and date, Adam Holiday was the son of M.A scientist Jason Holiday. Adam was the only child of Jason after his wife and unborn daughter died at child birth, making Adam quite lonely as the years passed. In order to distract Adam while he was working, Jason created Nicole in order to take care of and distract Adam while Jason was away. Adam enjoyed playing with Nicole, who slowly became more self aware as years passed, eventually being able to gain a physical form and meeting Adam in person. At 12 years old, Adam passed out while playing with Nicole, causing her to bring him to Jason's base Bravo Op. After a cat scan revealed a brain tumor on Adam's frontal lobe, Jason and his team discovered that Adam had stage 4 brain cancer, breaking both Nicole and Jason's hearts. After 4 months of care, Adam passed away. His father, in a desperate act to bring his son back, issued his team to put Adam's subconscious into an android body. After 5 unsuccessful attempts, Jason finally figured it out by placing Adam's subconscious into an A.I chip. Placing it into an android, Jason was overjoyed to find his son's personality successfully transferred over to the body. After 2 years however, Adam was placed into a charging pod and powered down by Jason after the Shadow invaded Bravo Op during the Shadow Wars and hidden. His current whereabouts are unknown. Abilities Advanced System Hacking - Being both Gifted and cybernetic, A.D.A.M is able to "possess" any mechanical object or individual and either use them as a temporary host body or turn them to his side for reinforcements. He does this by seemingly throwing his subconscious into the individual, controlling them via their robotic implants. His hacking skill far exceeds his friend Nicole's hacking abilities. Ion Blasters - In each of his arms, A.D.A.M possesses a blaster capable of firing ionic pulse blasts at his enemies. While they are effective towards organic enemies, they are twice as effective to mechanical objects or enemies. Pulse Blades - In each of his wrists, A.D.A.M possesses a blue pulse blade that can act as a method of close quarters combat or to cut through barricades or even some of the strongest doors or fortifications in the world. Holo Shield - Using his android cybernetics and Gifted skill, A.D.A.M is able to generate holographic shields that are strong enough to resist heavy laser fire and explosives. These shields can also act as barricades from explosions or high wind vacuums. Category:Cyborgs Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Hackers Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies